fxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Banana TimeSplit - Chapter 1: Mother and Daughter
Back to Chapter List 1 2 3 / Next It's morning already. The morning sun illuminates a mid-sized room thru a window in one of these walls. A blonde teenager wakes up. She's wearing a pink camisole. She gets up and out the bed worried, because she thinks she had a weird dream. Her name is Annie Okare, and as she faces the closet's doors, she talks to herself: - Man, that dream was crazy! She then gets dressed. Let's say that a shirt-jeans combo will do. Annie exits her room, and goes downstairs. Annie is the only one in her house. Her father is missing, her eldest sister, Rose, left to Austria with her husband, and her little sister, Sophie, has either dissapeared somewhere in the forest or left with Rose to Austria. Therefore, she feels loney, but she managed to carry on and fend for herself without problems. She prepares her breakfast, and as she has breakfast, she begins to understand that she has the ability of travel in time. She has learned it from that weird dream she had last night. It seemed like a message sent to her. Annie soon learns that she can use her ability to, among other things, learn of historic events, bring anyone from the past to her present... She then thinks about her mother, who died in an car accident when Annie was 2. She was about to break down, but she knew of her abilities and soon realized she can rescue her mother from that accident and bring her to the present. But how? As time progresses, she learns about the method of time traveling: her house is actually a "time machine", so she just has to meditate to time travel to, say, July 4, 1940. Once there, she can travel either return to the present, or travel back or forward in time. But she can never travel to the future from the present, only from the present to the past. Knowing this, Annie went to search among old newspapers, until she finds a headline: "CAR ACCIDENT CLAIMS TWO FATAL VICTIMS" She then continues to read the rest of the article: "A sport cars crashed near Interstate 280. The car's drivers, a 24 year old woman and a 25 year old man, were the fatal victims." - 24 year old woman? Hey, that's my mother! -Annie said. She then starts looking for the accident's date on the article. It was June 13, 1997. She was determined to go there. She then leaves the newspaper where it was, among the other newspaper. Then Annie goes to her room and closes the door. There, she then faces he door, closes her eyes and meditates. And that way, she travels back in time, from February 25, 2010, to June 11, 1997. And she needs to make sure it's the right date. She opens her room's door, to then encounter a slightly changed house, which is her house after all. There is a stranger man reading a newspaper. Annie asks the man what date is it. The man answers: - It's June 11, 1997. Why? - Nothing special, just to make sure. -She replied - Well then. -The man said. And then Annie leaves the house. She succeded in time traveling. With a smile accompanying her indigo eyes, she then proceeds on her way to look for her mother. And she's got 2 days to bring her back to the future. She is asking for "Ms Elisa Okare" among the people. Many people did not know who she was, if not all: there were some young men standing there, next to a tree, having a conversation. Annie goes there. - Sorry to interrupt you, guys. I'm looking for Elisa Okare. -Annie requested. The boys were impressed by how Annie looks. They thought she must be crazy, but one of them goes ahead to ask her: - Elisa Okare, you say? - Yup. -Annie said. - What do you want? -Asked another of these men. - Long story short. I'm her daughter, Annie. -She confirmed. That shocks the boys. They only did know that her mother is a young woman. And that she's not here. It's then when another one of these men steps ahead and gives Annie an advice on how to find her. - Listen, time-traveller. You've got to rewind some years back. I recommend that you travel back 8 years back. - Eight years back? Why? -Asked Annie. - You will see her as a teenager. You'll get to know her with ease, so you'll get along better. -The man replied. - If that's what you say... I'll try anyways. Thanks! - No problem, traveller. Now go get your mother. Annie then leaves after waving the young men goodbye. Searching for a room, she returns later to her house. The strange man, who Annie thinks he is the former owner of her house, opens the door, welcomes her into the house, and then says: - If you want to return to that room, go ahead. Good luck, girl! - Thanks! Good luck to you too! -A thankful Annie replied. After that, Annie goes to her room and after that, she starts to meditate, traveling from June 11, 1997, to April 3, 1989. She then leaves the room, finding a different scenario. A father. a mother and two children, all shocked by how Annie looks. One of the children thought she was a crazy stranger, but another of them then thought that she is from the future. Annie proceeds to leave, not without saying "Hi" to the family. Once out of the house, she starts asking for "Ms Elisa Okare" everywhere. She went from street to street, block to block, park to park, and yet she hasn't found much information. That's until someone approached her. That someone happens to be a business man. His name is Howard Okare. He is Annie's father. - Impressive! My own daughter before my eyes. Am I correct? -Said Howard - Duh! I'm your daughter, "remember"? -Annie replied. - You're looking for your mother, right? Well, she's in the park. - Thanks! By the way, how do you remember me, dad? - I had a dream. It was something about my daughter returning to 1989. - You didn't know that you "will" have a daughter, right dad? - Whatever, Annie. Let's go anyways. Your mama is waiting. - Really?! Great! - An excited Annie answers.